Untuk Ibu
by FlashOrangeHabanero
Summary: Apakah aneh jika Uzumaki Naruto mengatakan suatu hal kecil pada ibunya? Untuk Sang Ibu berambut merah yang sangat ia sayangi. This fic for Uzumaki Kushina. Memperingati Hari Ibu. Selamat hari Ibu!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
.

.

.

Seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Seseorang yang sangat kusayangi. Seseorang yang sangat berarti. Seseorang yang selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukku. Seseorang yang melahirkanku, membuatku bersyukur dapat menjalani kehidupan di dunia ini. Wanita yang sangat kuat. Wanita yang sangat hebat. Wanita yang sangat cantik. Itulah kau Ibu.

.

Apakah aneh jika Uzumaki Naruto ingin mengatakan suatu hal kecil untuk ibunya?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Ibu**

By FlashOrangeHabanero

.

.

-/-

Bu, apakah Ayah sudah menyampaikan pesanku padamu? Aku yakin Ayah pasti tidak melupakannya, ia sudah berjanji. Ibu tak perlu khawatir. Aku di sini sehat-sehat saja. Aku tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tangguh. Itu semua berkat kau, Ibu.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, Bu! Sangat banyak! Seperti nasihat-nasihat Ibu yang ingin disampaikan padaku. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, Bu! Mungkin nanti ya, Bu. Hehe...

Ibu.. Kau tahu? Aku telah menjadi hokage! Tepatnya Hokage ke Tujuh. Seperti yang kukatakan waktu itu, Bu. Seorang Hokage Oranye dari Desa Konoha. Aku ingin sekali kau melihatku dilantik menjadi hokage. Walaupun hari itu mungkin tak berjalan lancar. Apa kau melihatnya dari sana? Apa kau bahagia, Bu?

Aku tak pilih-pilih makanan, Bu. Walau lebih banyak makan ramen cup, aku juga makan makanan bergizi lainnya. Sekarang aku sibuk, jarang tidur bahkan jarang mandi. Tapi tenang saja, Bu! Aku akan selalu jaga kesehatan.

Sekarang temanku menjadi lebih banyak, Bu. Mereka semua sangat berharga bagiku. Mereka teman-teman yang sangat baik. Kalau bisa, aku akan perkenalkan satu-satu temanku padamu, Bu. Desa kita menjalin hubungan baik dengan desa lain. Itu artinya tidak akan ada peperangan lagi dan kami semua berteman. Temanku yang sempat salah jalan sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar. Kami menjadi sahabat yang baik dan saling membantu.

Seorang wanita yang kujadikan sebagai pendamping hidupku. Aku sudah menemukannya. Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Bu. Senyumannya. Kecantikannya. Kelembutan hatinya. Kasih sayangnya. Dia juga galak sepertimu, Bu –ampun Bu!. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Aku harap suatu saat nanti Ibu bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku juga berharap Ibu bisa melihat cucu-cucu Ibu. Nama mereka adalah Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi ayah yang baik bagi mereka dan suami yang baik bagi Hinata. Ibu tenang saja.

Ibu mengatakan aku harus berhati-hati dengan guru Jiraya. Sekarang beliau sudah tiada. Guru Jiraya adalah seorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, Bu. Dia mengajarkan banyak hal yang luar biasa hingga aku bisa sampai sekarang ini. Menjadi seorang shinobi sejati yang menjaga perdamaian.

Sekarang umurku sudah lebih dari 20 tahun. Ibu berkata bahwa alkohol tidak baik untuk kesehatanku. Itu memang benar, Bu. Aku memang tidak kuat meminum minuman itu. Ibu tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa membatasi diri.

Aku mengalami berbagai hal di dunia ini. Ibu jangan bersedih. Rasa sakit dan penderitaan karena aku adalah seorang jinchuriki itu ujian untukku. Ibu yang mengajariku rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Ibu tak perlu meminta maaf. Ibu tak perlu menyesal. Ibu adalah yang nomor satu bagiku. Aku tak akan pernah menyalahkanmu, Bu. Karena kau rela berkorban demi aku, desa dan orang banyak. Kau seorang ibu yang sangat hebat bagiku.

Kau tahu, Bu? Kyuubi ganas yang penuh kebencian itu sudah tiada. Dia bukan monster menakutkan lagi, Bu. Dia bukan lagi makhluk penuh kebencian. Dia adalah temanku, Bu. Dia banyak membantuku. Dia adalah teman yang sangat baik.

Sekarang impianku untuk menjadi hokage telah tercapai. Namun, aku tak hanya berhenti sampai disitu, Bu. Aku memiliki sebuah impian baru. Semua orang di desa kuanggap sebagai keluargaku. Aku akan melindungi dan membuat keluargaku bahagia.

Ibu.. aku tahu, aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku tahu, aku harus kuat. Tetapi, apakah salah jika aku ingin merasakan pelukanmu, Bu? Aku rindu dengan surai rambut merahmu yang indah. Aku rindu nasihat-nasihatmu. Aku rindu senyumanmu. Aku rindu denganmu, Bu. Tapi kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Bu? Aku masih harus berjalan di dunia ini. Pasti ada masa dimana kita akan bertemu.

Aku akan selalu mendoakamu, Bu. Aku ingin kau bahagia di sana. Jangan khawatirkan aku, Bu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan berusaha keras menjadi Hokage yang terhebat.

.

Segala kasih sayangmu

Segala pengorbananmu

Segalanya yang kau berikan padaku

Tak bisa terbalaskan

Terima kasih untuk segalanya

Aku sangat menyayangimu

Ibu

.

.

Selamat Hari Ibu

Happy Mother's Day

Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

 **Short Story in Uzumaki Family**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang," ucap Naruto. Rasanya lelah sekali. Ia berterima kasih kepada Shikamaru dan bunshinnya yang berbaik hati berjaga di kantor hokage. Akhirnya ia bisa pulang. Istirahat dan menemui keluarganya tercinta. Suara langkah kaki kecil mulai terdengar menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang, Papa!" ucap gadis kecil bersurai indigo dengan riang. Ia langsung memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. Naruto membalas pelukannya.

"Selamat datang Naruto-kun," Hinata menyambutnya dengan hangat. Naruto terdiam sejenak menatap istrinya. Kepala indigonya dihiasi rangkaian bunga yang sangat indah.

"Cantik sekali-ttebayo!" Puji Naruto yang langsung mencubit pipi Hinata dengan gemas. Hinata meringis. Wajahnya memerah.

"Mama cantik kan, Pa? Aku yang merangkai bunga itu untuk Mama! Papa ingat kan? Hari ini Hari Ibu! Eh, bukan, Hari Mama!" seru Himawari dengan semangat. Mata biru safirnya yang sama dengan milik Naruto berbinar-binar. Akhirnya Naruto mencubit pipi anak perempuannya yang sangat menggamaskan.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Rasa lelahnya hilang semua setelah bertemu dengan keluarganya tersayang. Namun, ia merasa seperti ada yang terlupakan.

"Mana Boruto?" Tanya sang ayah sambil celingukan, mencari-cari keberadaan anak sulungnya itu.

"Ternyata kau bisa pulang juga," ucap Boruto yang langsung muncul tiba-tiba. Wajahnya tidak menatap sang ayah. Naruto yakin, anaknya itu pasti sangat merindukannya.

"Kau tidak rindu dengan Ayah, Boruto?" Goda Naruto. Boruto mendengus.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya ketus. Ia berbalik arah dan masuk ke ruang keluarga. Sekali lagi, Naruto sangat yakin kalau Boruto sangat merindukannya.

"Papa, ayo!" ajak Himawari dengan semangat seraya menarik-narik lengan Naruto. Mereka menuju ruang keluarga.

"Selamat Hari Mama!" Pekik Himawari sambil loncat-loncat dan mencium pipi Hinata. Hinata terkekeh. Sebuah kue tart terhidang di atas meja.

-/-

"Silahkan! Hima dan Kak Boruto yang membuatnya!" Himawari memberikan sepotong kue pada Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berdua mencicipi kuenya. Himawari terlihat sangat senang ketika Naruto dan Hinata memujinya –dan Boruto. Ruang keluarga terasa sangat hangat. Boruto akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan topeng dinginnya. Ia semangat berbicara segala hal dengan ayahnya. Mereka semua tertawa bersama. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Umm.. Ayah, nenek seperti apa?" pertanyaan Boruto membuat Naruto tersedak. Kenapa tiba-tiba Boruto menanyakan hal itu.

"Apakah nenek cantik, Pa?" Himawari ikut bertanya. Naruto terdiam. Sekarang dalam pikirannya terbayang Sang Ibu berambut merah yang tersenyum padanya.

 _Aku menyayangimu._

Naruto tersenyum mengingat ucapan ibunya.

"Nenek kalian sangat cantik, seperti ibu kalian. Hatinya lembut, seperti ibu kalian. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang sangat luar biasa, seperti ibu kalian. Dia sangat menyayangi kita semua," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak memeperhatikan Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna dan sepertinya hendak pingsan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan nenek," permintaan Boruto membuat Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Sebuah ide muncul. Ia beralih ke Hinata yang sepertinya sudah bisa mengontrol diri. Ia menyisir rambut indigo Hinata dengan tangannya –membuat Hinata mematung. Boruto dan Himawari memperhatikan dengan serius apa yang sedang dilakukan sang ayah pada ibu mereka. Naruto mengubah poni Hinata dan memberikan jepitan. Jadilah Kushina dengan rambut indigo. Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk tersenyum. Dengan senang hati Hinata tersenyum –walau jantungnya berdebar kencang tak terkendali.

"Seperti inilah nenek kalian! Perbedaannya, rambut nenek kalian panjang dan berwarna merah. Dia sangat cantik, seperti ibu kalian ini. Suatu saat nanti, kalian pasti bisa bertemu dengannya!" ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Boruto dan Himawari menatap kagum wajah ibu Hinata kembali memerah dan siap pingsan. Akhirnya ia pingsan juga. Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari panik dan langsung menidurkan Hinata di atas sofa. Himawari terus memanggil ibunya untuk bangun, sementara Boruto mengipasi ibunya. Naruto merasa bersalah melihat Hinata yang sekarang terbaring dengan wajah yang masih semerah tomat.

"Apakah warna rambut nenek seperti wajah mama yang sekarang ini?" Tanya Himawari yang menoleh pada ayahnya. Naruto membenarkan perkataan Himawari. Gadis kecil itu terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Berarti wanita itu dalah nenek!" pekik Himawari senang. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Wanita yang mana? Himawari memeluk Naruto.

"Waktu itu, ada seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang mengelus rambut Papa saat Papa tidur. Hima kira dia jahat. Tapi dia tersenyum pada Papa dan ia tersenyum pada Hima. Lalu ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hima dan akhirnya menghilang. Sekarang aku tahu siapa dia! Nenek!"

 _HAH?!_

Boruto memeluk Naruto pelan-pelan namun pasti. Ia dan ayahnya merinding menatap Himawari. Suasana langsung hening. Himawari bertemu dengan Kushina. Itu artinya... Stop, ini bukan fic horor. Naruto dan Boruto mendesah lega setelah Hinata terbangun dari pingsannya. Hinata menatap heran Boruto Naruto yang berpelukan dan Himawari yang memeluknya dengan senang. Ia ketinggalan suatu hal.

Mereka kembali berbincang-bincang. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Naruto menemukan hal yang dulu ia tidak rasakan. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan. Terbayang sosok ayah dan ibunya yang tersenyum bahagia melihat Naruto dan keluarga barunya. Terutama sosok sang ibu. _Ternyata kau selalu memperhatikanku dari sana.. Ibu._

 _Aku sangat menyayangimu, Bu_

"Boruto, Himawari, seorang ibu sangat besar jasanya. Hormati dia, sayangi dia. Kalian harus selalu menyayangi ibu kalian sampai kapanpun. Yah, jangan lupakan ayah kalian juga-ttebayo"

.

.

SELESAI

Siapa orang yang bersabar ketika membesarkan kita?

Siapa orang yang menangis ketika melihat kita tidak bahagia?

Siapa orang yang mengkhawatirkan kita ketika belum kunjung pulang?

Siapa orang yang selalu ingin membuat kita hidup bahagia?

Orang itu adalah **Ibu.**

 **.**

Sudahkah kita mengucapkan "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Bu" dan memeluk ibu kita dengan penuh kasih sayang?

Sudahkah kita membuatnya bahagia?

Apakah kita menyadari seberapa besar pengorbanan seorang ibu?

Apaka kita tahu berapa rasa sakit ibu ketika membesarkan kita?

Apakah kita yakin dapat membalaskan semua jasa ibu kita?

Pengorabanan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya tak terhitung. Ia tak pernah mengeluh. Ia memberikan segala kasih sayang dengan tulus dan ikhlas.

Dialah malaikat tanpa sayap

Sayangilah Ibu kita. Hampirilah Ibu kita selagi waktu belum berakhir. Jangan membantahnya. Berbicara dengan lemah lembut padanya, karena dialah yang mengajarkan kita berkata dengan lemah lembut. Hormati ibu kita. Doakan dia agar selalu dalam perlindungan Tuhan. Doakan segala yang terbaik untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT HARI IBU**

 **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY**

* * *

Note:

Memperingati Hari Ibu.

Saya harap, para pembaca mengingat betapa besar jasa seorang ibu. Seorang ibu pasti menyayangi anaknya. Bagi yang masih memiliki ibu, syukurilah dan sayangilah ia. Jika ia sudah tiada (seperti Naruto) doakan yang terbaik untuknya.

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan atau kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati. Setiap manusia pasti berbuat kesalahan.

Sekian.

#This story for: Mengenang Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Terima kasih sudah membaca : )

 **-FlashOrangeHabanero-**


End file.
